Software applications for mobile devices have provided users with the option of sending messages. However, messaging applications do not provide an option for setting a priority, for comparing schedules, for changing the tone or manner based upon the relationship with the recipient, for automatically correcting text, for automatically generating and validating navigation information for events. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that can actively manage the experience that a user has with an electronic message.